degrassi time returns part 1
by mydarkenedeyes22
Summary: Elle is having problems dealing with seans abandonment!rnthis is a very dramaful story lol!rnplz read and review


**Degrassi time returns**

Elle looked at her watch. It was the exact time she was supposed to attend study hall. She knew she had to go. But this crap had been bothering her for so long, she felt torn from her education. she made a short detour into the girls restroom. She placed her binder on the sink and got out her short bladed penknife. she looked at the mirror and laid her head down. _"you've done this before!"_She thought as she flipped open the penknife. "Short cuts. Short cuts."She whispered to herself. She gently dug the knife into her arm and pulled. The blood dripped down into the sink. She wiped it with her sleeve. She heard the bell ring in the hall. She quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"Hey Ell,can you hand me that calculator?" Ashley asked. "sure"Elle said. As she handed the calculator to ashley her penknife slipped out of her sleeve. Elle scurried to the floor to pick it up."what is that about?"Ashley asked worried."ummm...its nothing"Elle explained."it doesnt look like nothing!"Ashley said. A tear fell from Elles eye. She wiped it off. "let me see your arm!"Ashley ordered. Elle ignored her. "LET ME!"Ashley yelled this time. The whole class turned and looked at both of them. Elle grabbed her binder and stormed out. Ashley sat there puzzled and embarrassed.

At lunch Elle sat by herself. Sean wasnt there to comfort her and she didnt want to go near Ashley. She wanted to tell her so bad how she felt but she had a feeling she already knew. She sat alone chewing on her p b &j sandwich, looking around at the atmosphere. Jimmy had just got out of the hospital but had a dislocated shoulder. He was busy talking with hazel and paige. Spinner was still despised by his peers. Not to mention Ashley was sitting with Craig hoping to work things out. atleast something was going well this term!Maybe they would hit it off."good for them"She mumbled. She continued to nibble. She looked at her arm again and cringed.

At the end of the school day. She began to walk home. Craig ran up to her. "Hey Elle!Why are you so pissed at Ash"  
"nothing Craig just forget about it!"She yelled. He put his hand on her shoulder."You can talk to me." She brushed it off and started running. Craig through his hands up. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM ELLE,let me help"He walked off. Elle walked into her favorite hangout spot, the dot. She knew she had to calm her nerves before she started getting hurt. She bought a pack of gum to remove some stress and sat down. She opened her binder looking for her homework papers. There she found her notebook. That even made her cry. She thought back to the time where her and sean went to the movies to see the notebook. He thought it was a sappy girls movie but Elle loved it. Those times changed though, now she was all alone. A tear fell down her cheek. She let it drip.she turned the page in her notebook and almost 30 pages were filled with_ "Elle and Sean forever"_She threw the notebook on the ground and kicked it away. Just as she threw it, Paige walked in. Paige wasnt the usual person to recognize tears but Elles tears were not ones you could just ignore!"Elle are you ok?"Paige asked."What do you think?"Elle asked dumbly. Paige grabbed a chair and sat down. "I heard about the math outburst, Dont worry Ell,Whatever is wrong i can help."Paige patted her back. "Thats what everybody says."Elle whispered. "Come with me."Paige asked. "I thought you hated me."Elle replied. "times change."Paige smiled. Elle stood up and looked surprised.

As they walked down the curved street towards paiges house Paige and Elle started to have a detailed conversation about there lives. Paige knew that Sean had left but she didnt know how torn up Elle felt. Elle also found out why Paige now hated Spinner. I mean he made her lose her job! When they got to the door Paige asked Elle why Ashley had asked to see her arm."No reason,She just was checking up on me i guess."Elle replied. Paige walked in first. "_For someone whos being so nice she sure doesnt remember her manners_"Elle thought. They walked up to Paiges room after Elle and Mrs Michaulka shared a laugh. When Elle walked into Paiges room she looked on her dresser. There was a small compartment on top of her dresser. Elle just figured it was a jewerly box or something. "So..."Paige began to think."Wats up monkey butt?"Paige started giggling. Elle didnt think it was that funny. Elle sat down on Paiges bed while Paige went to the bathroom. Her temptation was killing her about that box. What was in it? She had to find out! She stood up. She heard some awkward noises from the bathroom so she guessed she would be a while. She put on a grossed face and got back to business. She picked the box up and replaced it with a slightly bigger box she found in her drawer. She stuffed it in her bag and got back in the position she was in. Paige walked back in and began pulling down her skirt. "Hey Ell I was thinking, You know were not that different"Paige inferenced. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the replaced box. She sat down on her bed and opened the box. There was a couple of earrings and a cigarette. "Umm Paige why do you have that in there?"Elle asked."O crap wrong box."Paige said as she stuffed that behind her back. Elle started laughing for the first time today. "Very funny,Its Spinners!"Paige told her. "I didnt know he smoked."Elle explained. "He just tried it once."Paige replied. "Elle checked her watch. "umm i have to go."Elle told her."O ok just remember wat i said maybe youll get what i mean someday."Paige explained. Elle got up ran down the stairs and out the door.

In her house Elle turned on the tv to mtv while she opened the box. She tipped the contents onto the couch and sorted through them. There was about 5 needles, 10 elastic bands and a tissue. she digged through the small pile more and found a pair of scissors a match and a 2 cigs. "OMG!These arent Spinners. Nice try though"She said to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed spinners cell."Hello?"He answered. "Spin its Ell!"She said to him. "O you. What do you want."He asked meanly. "Gosh. You dont have to be rude about it, I just wanted to tell you I know what Paige is up to and im on your side!"She explained. "Really?"He said happily. "Well i still think its wrong what you did to Rick and Jimmy but im not gonna let Paige stoop to your level."She told him."Besides I know how you feel,all alone with nobody to talk to." "Ok well Ell i gotta go but i understand why your mad.Im mad at myself."Spinner explained as he wiped the sweat off his forhead. He hung up. Elle paused for a second and then hung up the phone. She went up into her bedroom that she used to share with Sean and started ripping through his belongings until she finally found what she needed. The spare key. Sean always used to keep a spare key to ja's car incase of emergencys. Since Elle didnt have a car she thought she might take Ja's. She knew it was wrong but what was she suppose to do. She couldnt stay like this forever. She had someone to visit.

Elle quietly sneaked near Ja's house. There were lots of cars out and it looked like alot of people were there through the window. "_Must be one of his crazy parties!_" Elle thought. She started to look for Ja's porsche. She found it parked next to Alexs volvo. What a surprise! She started to walk next to it.She leant over to open the door when the car alarm went off. All of a sudden the music stopped and everyone walked outside.Ja hurried to the front of the crowd. "Elle?"He asked puzzled. Alex rushed next to him. "O i know you didnt!"Alex said giggling. Ja raised his hand up to her mouth. "Ell,y?"He asked. Elle knelt down on the pavemen and started craying hard. Ja ran over to her. "Im lost"Elle whispered. "Well let me help youfind yourself."He whispered back. "Partys over!"He yelled to everyone. As everyone left Alex stayed. Ja just looked at her and gave her the shoo sign. Alex flipped him off and walked away. Elle looked back at him and unrolled her sleeve,she felt like he was the one to show since he did all that for her. "Ja i need your help."She asked. He looked down at her arm. She felt her scars. "Dont tell anyone please."She replied. "ok why did you try to steal my car?"Hes asked giggling at the thought. "It was the only ride i had."She replied. "Where were you planning to go?"he asked. "To the beach!"Elle answered smiling. "o!i see"He replied. They both hopped in Jas car and started the journey.

**the end of part 1**

**f i get enough feedback i will make part 2**


End file.
